ransomwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranion Ransomware
Ranion Ransomware Overview The Ranion ransomware is a dangerous new malware threat which acts as a Ransomware-as-a-service (RaaS) virus. This means that the core virus can be modified by the paying customers and customized to attack specific targets. As it is a RaaS The encryption engine variables such as ransom sum and file extensions, as well as affected file types can be modified at will. Depending on the purchased package the buyers can receive limited access to the remote C&C servers. Optional components such as additional crytographic ciphers, custom notes and file types are also availabe upon request. Ranion Ransomware Note The notes can be customized by the hackers. We are provided with the ransomware note that is delivered with the base package: RANION – The Better & Cheapest FUD Ransomware + C&C on Darknet BUY – FAQ – CONTACT We provide an already configured and compiled FUD Ransomware + Decrypter We are the only that provide a FREE Anonymous C&C Dashboard via Onion to manage your Clients We also provide additional FREE Customizations and DON’T take Fees from your Clients DISCLAIMER: Our Products are for EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES ONLY. Don’t use them for illegal activities. You are the only responsable for your actions! Our Products/Services are sold with NO WARRANTY and AS ARE. *** ranionjgot5cud3p.onion *** … -= CHOOSE YOUR PACKAGE =- #1 – 1 YEAR C&C Dashboard (RaaS) – Price: 0.95 btc FUD Ransomware (AES 256 Encryption with a 30 chars long uncrackable key) Decrypter 1 Year C&C Dashboard (to receive the AES keys from Clients) We take NO FEES from your Clients Optional: additional Crypter adding 0.1 btc Optional: additional file types to encrypt for free (for all file types encrypted see FAQ) Optional: additional client banner in your language for free (already present eng, rus, ger, fra, esp, ita) #2 – 6 MONTHS C&C Dashboard (RaaS) – Price: 0.60 btc FUD Ransomware (AES 256 Encryption with a 30 chars long uncrackable key) Decrypter 6 Months C&C Dashboard (to receive the AES keys from Clients) We take NO FEES from your Clients Optional: additional Crypter adding 0.1 btc Optional: additional file types to encrypt for free (for all file types encrypted see FAQ) Optional: additional client banner in your language for free (already present eng, rus, ger, fra, esp, ita) -= HOW TO BUY =- Send the Package’s price to following Bitcoin address: 1Lr9k7*** Write us an email to ranion(at)sigaint.org telling us: – Chosen package – Your Bitcoin address used to send us money – Your own Bitcoin address to receive money from your Clients – Your price to receive from your Clients (ie. 0.20 btc) – Your email address to get contacted from your Clients – Optional additions Wait until we check your payment You will receive an email with 2 links: – The first one with your files (Ransomware + Decrypter) – The second one with your dashboard Your satisfaction is important! Contact us for any need. Copyright © 2016-2017 – Ranion (RaaS) Ranion Ransomware Distribution Depending on the target the hackers may opt to use various distribution strategies. We assume that the hackers who buy the RaaS package will use infection methods that pose a high risk to their predefined target. Possible sources of the virus include spam email messages, browser hijackers, malicious ads, software installers and etc. Ranion Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search. Category:Ransomware